Welcome to the Show (scene)
This is how Welcome to the Show the scene goes in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. The Diesel Trio, Mal and Morro: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Morro the Ghost Ninja: Welcome to the show~ The Diesel Trio and Mal: Ah-ah-ah-ah~ Diesel: We're here to let you know~ 'Arry, Bert, Mal and Morro: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Mal: Our time is now~ The Diesel Trio and Morro: Ah-ah-ah-ah~ Diesel, Morro and Mal: Your time is running out~ The Diesel Trio, Mal and Morro: Ah-ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ the Steambooms, Cyberlings, Skylanders and the Dazzlings are watching Gordon: How are we supposed to play over them from up here? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know, Gordon. honking Look! turn and see DJ Pon-3 in her car and Jazz walking beside her Mike: You two got some speakers to help us? Pon-3 nods and turns her car into a stage. Jazz raises two speakers and laser lights from his back Bertram T. Monkey: That's awesome.Matau Right, bro? nods Jay: Wowza! Ryan F-Freeman: Cool!Evil Ryan Evil me. In case if the Diesel Trio tries to run away shoot their legs and feet with the Kragle. Ryan nods Gordon: Sweet! the stage The Diesel Trio, Mal and Morro: Feel the wave of sound~ As it crashes down~ You can't turn away~ We'll make you wanna sta-a-ay~ We will be adored~ Tell us that you want us~ We won't be ignored~ It's time for our reward~ Now you need us~ Come and heed us~ Nothing can stop us now~ Ryan F-Freeman and Nya: NOW!!! The Steambooms, Cyberlings, Dazzlings, Matau and the Skylanders: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ I've got the music in me~ Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Ryan F-Freeman and Thomas: Don't need to hear a crowd cheering out my name~ Nya: I didn't come here seeking infamy or fame~ Mordecai, Rigby, Batman(The LEGO Movie), Ronin and Lloyd: The one and only thing~ James, Gordon, Toby, Matau, Jay, Cole and Zane: That I am here to bring~ The Dazzlings, Cyberlings, Cupcake Slash, Contralto, Predaking, Crash, Cody Fairbrother and Charlie: Is music~ Is the music~ Is the music in my soul~ The Steambooms, Cyberlings, Dazzlings, Matau and the Skylanders: Gonna break out (Out!)~ Set myself free, yeah~ Let it all go (Go!)~ Just let it be, yeah~ Find the music in your heart~ Let the music make you start~ To set~ Yourself~ Apart!~ Morro the Ghost Ninja: Hey! There's Ryan. He's got help and got the Realm Crystal with him! Mal: And in order to get it, if the bands up there want to have a real Battle of the Bands, then they'll get one! Diesel: Yes. What you said, Mal. The Diesel Trio, Mal and Morro: What we have in store (Ah-ah)~ All we want and more (Ah-ah)~ We will break on through (Ah-ah)~ Now it's time to finish you!~ project siren projections Ryan F-Freeman: Lloyd. Garmadon. You and the ninja get your weapons out.his Keyblade This is going to get rough! do so as the Sirens close in. Then the bands start playing so hard that they project rainbow soundwaves Sir Daniel Fortesque:the keytar and diamond flies out and hits Morro's siren projection Henry: the tambourine and butterflies fly out and hit Mal's siren projection Ryan F-Freeman, Matau T. Monkey, Thomas, Adagio Dazzle and Evil Ryan:vocalizing Diesel, 'Arry, Bert and Mal: vocalizing Ryan F-Freeman: grunts At least my pendant protects me.Morro I'm not giving you the Realm Crystal, Morro!! Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Mal and Morro: vocalizing Ryan F-Freeman:his Keyblade to hold off the shockwaves Hurry, Lloyd! Hold on to my Keyblade! Lloyd: I can't reach! tumble over onto the ground and Thomas' microphone flies out of his hand and lands near Timothy Ryan F-Freeman: I'll never give you the Realm Crystal, Morro! Evil Ryan and Adagio Dazzle: Timothy! We need you!! stands in front of them and tears off his jacket Nya: Get ready to be defeated, Morro.DJ Pon-3 and Jazz You two. Turn up the volume to max! do and DJ Pon-3 turns a record Ryan F-Freeman: Get your pendants glowing, girls and Cyberlings.pendant glows blue Timothy: You're never gonna bring me down~ You're never gonna break this part of me~ My friends are here to bring me 'round~ Timothy, Evil Ryan and Ryan F-Freeman: Not singing just for popularity~ Timothy, Evil Ryan, Ryan F-Freeman and Thomas: We're here to let you know~ That we won't let it go~ Our music is the bomb and it's about to blow~ And you can try to fight~ But we have got the light~ The Dazzlings, Cupcake Slash, Contralto, Matau and the Skylanders: Of friendship on our side~ Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Lloyd and friends. Let's sing! The Steambooms, Cyberlings, Dazzlings, Matau and the Skylanders: Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ And together, we will never be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of my friendship~ Survives, survives~ The Steambooms, Cyberlings, Dazzlings, Matau and the Skylanders and Crowd: Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ And together, we will never be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives, survives!~ large alicorn projection destroys the siren projections and the Diesel Trio, Mal and Morro's pendants Ryan F-Freeman: Evil me. Come with me. Ryan does Ryan F-Freeman: Wait till the Diesel Trio stand up and you spray their legs and feet with the Kragle. Diesel Trio stand up Ryan F-Freeman: NOW!! Ryan sprays their legs and feet with the Kragle Evil Ryan: Let's see if they try to run now. The Diesel Trio, Mal and Morro: off-key We will be adored~ Tell us that you want us~ We won't be ignored~ It's time for our reward~ Crowd: and jeers Diesel: I can't run away! Evil Ryan: Ha-ha! Because I sprayed you with the Kragle. Ryan F-Freeman: You don't have to suffer the same fate like the Dazzlings, Diesel.Morro And as for you, Morro. You have no power with that pendant of yours. police truck, shaped like Strongarm's vehicle mode, drives up Morro the Ghost Ninja: Hey, Ryan! Please! Let me go. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I'll let you go, Morro. In another dimension!the portal To Foundation Prime with you!Morro to the portal police woman, based on Strongarm, climbs out Morro the Ghost Ninja: You'll pay for this, Ryan!!!into the portal as it closes Ryan F-Freeman: Hello, Officer. Strongarm (EG): Hello, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Strongarm? How did you get here? Ryan F-Freeman (EG):off-screen I told her about what happened. Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you, friend. I guess why...Gasps Thomas: Is it me or am I seeing two Ryans and the human world's version of Strongarm? Percy: Maybe you're seeing two Ryans and the human world's version of Strongarm, Thomas. Evil Ryan: They should be paying me and Ronin to put up with this. Adagio Dazzle: I think Percy is right. Ryan F-Freeman (EG) Hello, chap. I see you met Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Here. Evil Ryan and Ronin Ronin: Thank you. Who are you? Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Ryan F-Freeman. Ryan F-Freeman: Guess I've got a Sci-Twi version of me. Strongarm (EG): And there seems to be another me, too. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Ryan. Why are you wearing that pendant? whispers to him Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Thanks for telling me. Ryan F-Freeman: I guess you got glasses like Sci-Twi. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: Wait a minuet. Let me get this right. to Ryan F-Freeman You're a human. to Ryan F-Freeman You're a cyborg. And the Diesel Trio can't sing without their pendants. Ryan F-Freeman: Exactly. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Really? up bits of Diesel's and Mal's pendants I think that's why those things are special to them. Strongarm arrests them Ryan F-Freeman: I hope you enjoy a fun time in prison, Mal. Mal: a rasberry at him Matau T. Monkey: Where are you taking them, Strongarm? Strongarm (EG): To my home. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll say something to Diesel what Twilight said to Sunset.his pendant and starts talking in the voice of Twilight Sparkle Diesel: Uh-oh! He's looking at me. Matau T. Monkey: Could you let my master say something, Diesel? Diesel: What is it? Matau T. Monkey: Come on, Master Ryan. Say something. Ryan F-Freeman:Twilight's voiceThe Magic of Friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's everywhere. You can seek it out or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours. Diesel: Well, two of my friends and I will seek out this Magic of Friendship you're talking about, second leader of the Dazzlings. Ryan F-Freeman: And Mal? Diesel: You don't want him. He'll posses your body and transform into Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Mal Sorry, Mal. You had your chance to help the Steambooms, but you did nothing. drives away with Mal Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Bye, Mal. Enjoy prison. I'll miss the sound of your laughter.Ryan So, your apprentice is a student at Canterlot High? Ryan F-Freeman: Another apprentice of mine is on Cybertron. But the one in this world is from Canterlot High. Diesel: Guess you go to Crystal Prep like me and my friends? Ryan F-Freeman: Actually, the me from this world does. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): That's right, Ryan. Plus I've made an amulet like my friend Sci-Twi has. Thomas: Guess, you're going to use that in the movie, huh? Ryan F-Freeman (EG): I don't know, Thomas. I'll show you my amulet. human Ryan shows Thomas his amulet Thomas: Wow! That's nice. You're quite the inventor. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): I know. Ryan F-Freeman: That's awesome! It's like Sci-Twi's amulet but it is blue. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Then good luck back in your homeworld. Ryan F-Freeman: Good luck to you, Sci-Ryan. Thomas: laughs Sci-Ryan. Good one! Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Thomas. It's a nice nickname for the Equestria Girls version of me. Thomas: I get it. Diesel: So, Sci-Ryan is a friend to me and two of my friends. Thomas: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: Look, Thomas and Sci-Ryan. Looks like everyone is free from the Diesel Trio's spell. Thomas: I know. Ryan F-Freeman: So, you got the same name like me. nods Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan. Now that the Diesel Trio is good, can you give them their powers back? Thomas: What?! Sci-Ryan: Why you want to do that, Ryan? Crash Bandicoot: Ryan told me that he gave the Dazzlings their powers back, Sci-Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: It's true. does so Diesel: Thank you, Ryan. Thank you so much. We'll use our powers for good. Thomas: Okay. Sci-Ryan: Wow, Ryan. I didn't know that you can do magic. Who are those three girls in this band called the Dazzlings? Ryan F-Freeman: Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze and Adagio Dazzle. Sci-Ryan: Thanks for telling me, Ryan.the Dazzlings Hello. Are you the girls Ryan told me about? Dazzlings nod Adagio Dazzle: You look just like Ryan, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Sonata Dusk: Oh my gosh! You look so cute.Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: Uh, thanks. Sonata Dusk: Your welcome. Aria Blaze: Looks like Sonata likes you, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Can you please put me down now? Sonata Dusk: Ok.go of Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: Thanks. Sonata Dusk: Your welcome, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: So, I'd better get home. his pet monkey Come on, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: You got a pet? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. I named him after you. Ryan F-Freeman: Guess that makes two of us, Matau. Matau T. Monkey (EG): Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: Wow! Bertram. Can you come and look. Thomas: Okay. But right now, we should be getting home. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I'll take a photo of Sci-Ryan and his pet, Matau. takes a photo Thomas: Okay. Now can we get going. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes.Sci-Ryan Bye, Sci-Ryan. Tell Sci-Twi, Adagio said hi. Sci-Ryan: Okay. Timothy: Can I just mention something? Not only do I sing. a guitar and plays it I also play the guitar. Sci-Ryan: Hot legs, hot legs! You did well, Timothy. Timothy: I know. Diesel: You know, Timothy. You should join the Steambooms. My friends and I will go with Sci-Ryan. Timothy: Okay. Bye, you three. Percy, Ryan and Matau jump through the portal Adagio Dazzle: Ryan! Wait for us! Thomas: Why would you three want to come along? Aria Blaze: Because after Ryan change our evil ways. So we're coming along too. Crash Bandicoot: I coming along too, Ryan. jump into the portal walks in Kaos: You may have vanquished the Diesel Trio, but you still no match for the mind-blowing, show-stopping ability of I, Kaos! K-A-O-S! Buck the Weasel: Actually, we have reformed the Diesel Trio, Kaos. Kaos: I know. But still! a smokebomb Evil Ryan:coughs He's gone! Oh, wait. There he is. falls Predaking: You need some help, Kaos? Kaos: No. I'm okay. Predaking: We better follow Matau through the portal. Matau needs his bandmates. Skylynx: Actually, Predaking, we're the us in this world. Matau has his original back home. Predaking: You're right, Skylynx. Sci-Ryan and the Diesel Trio will go to Crystal Prep. Darksteel: Exactly. Sir Daniel Fortesque: I hope they'll come back for the Friendship Games. Predaking: Not sure. The Friendship Games are in the next movie. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Good point, Predaking. I'm happy that Ryan has banished Morro from this world. He's some other world's problem now. Darksteel: Yeah. Garfield: How come Sci-Ryan has a friendship with the Diesel Trio? Like Timothy has his friendship with the Dazzlings. Skylynx: Because, magic of friendship? Timothy: Yeah, Skylynx. Mike Mike. Do you think that's the last we see Mal? Mike: Yeah. I think so. Evil Ryan: Wow! Ryan has met Sci-Ryan. Do you believe that, Timothy?like General Grievous Timothy: Not really. James: So, Sci-Ryan goes to Crystal Prep like Sci-Twi. Timothy: Yep. And I can't wait for the Friendship Games in the next movie. Oh, it is going to be so awesome. Bertram T. Monkey: Me too. Maybe we'll see Ryan, my twin brother and the Dazzlings again. Timothy: You got that right, Bertram. But they won't be in the next movie until the end. Bertram T. Monkey: True. Unless Ryan has the ability to open portals like Lord Vortech. Let's sing Time to Come together!pendant glows purple Predaking: Okay. Evil Ryan: Contralto. Cupcake Slash. You two will sing with us too.pendant glows orange strums his guitar Evil Anna: Let me get my pendant glowing, Contralto.pendant glows blue Henry: It's time to come together~ Contralto: It's the only way that things will get better~ Gordon: And if we work together, we can fix this problem~ Bertram T. Monkey: It's time for us to take a stand~ James: And then we will become the bestest in the land~ The Cyberlings and Timothy: Time to come together~ Yeah, we're the winner~ We won't lose the fight~ We have seen the light~ We will keep going up~ Henry and Buck the Weasel: Until we reach the top~ Predaking and Evil Anna: No time to stop~ Bertram T. Monkey: We are the best~ Heather: If Alejandro weren't such a pest~ Evil Anna: Mal is beaten just like the rest~ Duncan (Total Drama): Everything that proved nothing in our way~ Batman(The LEGO Movie) and Evil Ryan: We have saved the day~ Scott (Total Drama): Cause now we are all famous~ Nya, Ronin and Lloyd: Oh, whoa~ Alejandro: We have solved the problem~ Contralto and Cupcake Slash: And fixed what was wrong~ Mordecai, Rigby and Sensei Garmadon: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes